The present application claims priority to Japanese Application No. P11-256347 filed Sep. 9, 1999, which application is incorporated herein by reference to the extent permitted by law.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote control device for an electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A remote control device for an electronic equipment is used for actuating a variety of electronic equipment, including, in particular, electronic equipment for household use, such as a television or a video tape recorder, from a remote place. The remote control device is used especially in a portable electrical equipment, such as a recording and/or reproducing device, by being connected partway in a connection cord interconnecting the headphone and a portable recording and/or reproducing apparatus. In this case, the cord interconnecting the recording and/or reproducing apparatus and the remote control device tends to hamper the action of the user. For overcoming this inconvenience, attempts are being made to provide for a wireless remote control device even in a portable recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
Meanwhile, if the above-described conventional remote control device is used to remote-control the portable recording and/or reproducing apparatus, as an actuated electrical equipment, the user wears the remote control device in an optional place such as a portion of the apparel, such as in a pocket or in a baggage.
However, if there is no place available for accommodating the remote control device, the user has to accommodate the remote control device itself in a pocket or in a baggage. In such case, when the electrical equipment needs to be operated, the user cannot operate the electrical equipment instantly. Moreover, it becomes necessary to search the remote control device before actuating the electrical equipment. The result is that the conventional remote control device cannot fulfill its inherent object of acting conveniently from a remote place on the controlled equipment, thus inconveniencing the user.
In addition, the conventional remote control device is in need of a power source for furnishing the power.
However, the remote control device, in need of a space in which to install the power source, is unable to meet the request for miniaturisation, thus tending to inconvenience the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a remote control device for an electrical equipment, in which the electrical equipment can be remote-controlled with excellent convenience for the user.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a remote control device for remote-controlling an electrical equipment including a main body unit having an actuating portion for actuating the electrical equipment, a light emitting portion for radiating the light for controlling the electrical equipment and a display unit for demonstrating the information at least displaying the operating state of the electrical equipment, and a loading unit connected to the main body unit and adapted for being worn on or detached from the arm or the wrist of a user. A power source for furnishing the electric power to at least the actuating portion, light emitting portion and the display unit is provided within the interior of the loading unit.
The remote control device for the electrical equipment according to the present invention is worn on the arm or on the wrist of the user and furnishes the power necessary for actuating at least the actuating portion, light emitting portion and the display portion, by the power source provided in the interior of the loading unit, to remote-control the electrical equipment.
The remote control device for the electrical equipment according to the present invention features using a polymer battery as a power source.
The remote control device for the electrical equipment according to the present invention includes a polymer battery, which is high in safety, lightweight and flexible, as a light source within the interior of the loading unit.
More specifically, the remote control device for an electrical equipment according to the present invention can be worn on the arm or wrist of the user and, by the power source provided within the interior of the loading unit for furnishing the power actuating at least the actuating portion, light emitting portion and the display portion, is able to remote-control the electrical equipment with improved convenience for the user.
Moreover, the remote control device for the electrical equipment according to the present invention uses the polymer battery as the power source.
Since the polymer battery, high in safety, lightweight and flexible, is mounted as a power source in the interior of the loading unit, the remote control device for the electrical equipment according to the present invention may be used with high convenience by the user.